


Unforgettable

by MaggsChuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Black Paladin Allura (Voltron), Everyone is Dead, F/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggsChuu/pseuds/MaggsChuu
Summary: Allura pays another vist to her beloved family. It hurts but she needs to remind their souls that she never forgot about them.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> First of all sorry for the short summary, I was never good at writing those. Also sorry for the lack of quality, it's the first time that I write a fanfic in English. I should've started sooner!  
> (Also I'm looking for a beta reader/co-author to help me with some shallura fanfics!)  
> Hope you enjoy this short fanfic!
> 
> Order:  
> Hunk  
> Pidge  
> Lance  
> Shiro  
> Keith  
> Coran

Allura rested the last flower arrangement on the grave. She toke a deep breath, slowly and closed her eyes. Right now she was hating herself more than ever. She had a big hole in her heart that could never be close or fixed.  
After all this year's she still couldn't accepted it.  
**They were dead.**  
She wouldn't be able to see them.  
Touch.  
Talk.  
She saw them aging so fast, Allura tried to share her quintenssence with them but humans weren't like alteans. They were fragile and delicade, and death was inevitable.  
She been living in earth about 300 years ago almost forgetting her roots that were destroid a long time ago.  
The first one leaving her was Hunk, she couldn't understand. It felt like just one year for her. She misses his cookings, the way his heart was so pure. And now he was buried underneath the soil. Sometimes she could listen to his laugh but that was something that her mind made up.  
  
Allura looked  to the next grave and remembered. Pidge or Katie was one of the strongest female Allura had ever met. She was weak phisicly, but her mind and intelligence were her power. She growed up as a fine woman inspiring kids who wanted to serve Science.  Allura misses her best friend more than ever. Pidge was younger than her but she could understand Allura very well.  
  
Next to Pidge was Coran. She wanted to do a ceremony just like the alteans. But he denied, Coran wanted a human ceremony because earth was their home now. Coran was her second dad. He gave Allura so much strength when she felt to give up a lot of times. But he was there, always. Now she wasn't the only altean but when Coran died, 100 years ago, part of herself was buried with him. She felt like the only altean.  
  
She moved to Keith and Lance's graves, the hot headed boy and the lover boy. Both of them became great men never forgetting their roots. It was silly but Allura missed their fights, she felt like home whenever they were arguing. Sometimes blue talks with Allura about how she misses her paladin. Keith lived a bit longer because of his galra blood, but it wasn't enough. He was a great warrior and Allura could never forget that.  
  
The last was Shiro, the once leader of voltron and her lover. He was a great man, both of them had so much in common making them having a good relationship, they were great leaders. Both of them knew about the sad fate of him dying first. So they decided to not have kids. Allura missed his kisses, his warm touch, the way he smiled to calm her heart. Everytime she reminded him it hurt so much, like being shoot right in the heart. He sacrificed so much for the sake of the universe and Allura could never thank him enough. He suffered a lot and Allura knew that but he said that she saved him and those words never leaved her mind.  
  
"Queen Allura, we need to go" Allura looked behind seeing Romelle with a soft smile.  
  
"I'm no queen. So please, call me Allura only" Romelle agreed, the once princess and now queen looked one last time at graves of her beloved family. She held the black helmet in her hands fitting it right in her head.  
  
"Are the other paladins ready?"  
"Yes, and they are waiting for you guidance"  
"Then let's not make them wait more" Both altean lady's left the graveyard heading to the Lions hangar.  
  
There, were waiting two galras for Red and Green, one human for Yellow, another altean for Blue and Romelle fulfilling Coran's job. They were her new family now and she loved all of them so much but she could never forget the ones who gave her strength when she had no hope. And now it was time to meet black once again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can, tell me ways to improve my English writing skills! Hope you liked !  
> More shallura fanfics on the way !


End file.
